


Happy Science Accident

by Mswriter07



Series: The Adventures of the Wayne-Luthor family [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg, Science involved, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Lex and Bruce want to expand and have a family.  Lex works out a way for them to have a family albeit a happy accident.





	Happy Science Accident

One night near Thanksgiving, Lex was working in his own personal lab, and his personal project. He was designing a device to help himself and Bruce conceive a child without getting a surrogate. He wanted to only use their dna for this project and he had a couple prototypes ready for testing. He called his assistant Mercy Graves into his lab with a snack request and then he got back to work while he ate his snacks. He worked through the night on a couple of slides to help predict the basic outcomes on both specimens.

\-------------------------

Bruce found his lover sprawled on his couch sleeping with his hair hanging over his face. He sat on his knees by his shoulder and tucked his hair behind his ear before he leaned down and kissed along his jaw and he tipped Lex’s face so he could kiss his lips. “You work too much.” Bruce whispered.

Lex woke up and saw Bruce looking at him fondly. “You work too much too.”

“Let’s go to bed. No one will miss us today.”

“Okay. Sounds good.” Lex said as he sat up and Bruce pushed himself up. 

Lex closed his lab up and the two went down the hall to their shared room in LexCorp tower. The two slipped out of their clothes and under the covers. Bruce pulled Lex close and rolled his hips against Lex’s. Bruce leaned over Lex and trailed his lips down to Lex’s lips before he kissed him deeply. “Been too long for this.” Bruce said.

Lex returned the kiss and said, “We should stay in bed all day. Catch up on us since we’ve been pretty busy.”

“We can do that. Alfred isn’t expecting me at home today.”

“Let me get some lube.” Lex said as he stroked Bruce’s cheek. He rolled away from him and opened his side drawer to get their bottle that he formulated just for them in his lab. He slipped into Bruce’s arms and pressed the bottle into Bruce’s hand. “I want you right now.”

“Like this?” Bruce asked as he slotted their legs together and slid his finger between Lex’s cheeks.

“Anything.” Lex moaned as he pushed hard against Bruce’s hips.

“Hands and knees baby.” 

Lex got on his hands and knees and looked back over his shoulder and found Bruce up on his own knees and looking back at Lex as he coated his fingers. Lex shivered and rocked back on his knees. Bruce pressed against Lex and pressed his palm against Lex’s back to still him while he stretched him open. Lex whined and moaned loudly as Bruce stretched and teased him. “More, more, more.” Lex whimpered.

Bruce pulled his fingers free and slicked himself up. He pushed inside Lex and he gripped Lex’s hips tight as he pushed against Lex’s prostate. Lex let out a wild noise and Bruce braced himself over his lover, one hand on his hip and the other on his shoulder as he rocked his hips. He kept up a steady pace and watched as sweat dripped down Lex’s back and he saw his own skin getting sweaty. 

Lex whimpered and tried to reach for his cock but Bruce growled and Lex put his hand down. Bruce pulled Lex against his chest as his hips started to stutter and he wrapped one arm around Lex’s torso. He panted against Lex’s neck and he said, “You feel so good. Silky. Tight. Do you want to come?”

“Please Bruce.” Lex said. Bruce wrapped his calloused palm around Lex’s cock and stroked him rapidly a few times before he ran his fingernail edge over the head of Lex’s dick. Lex nearly jumped off of the bed and he screamed as his cock pulsed in Bruce’s fist. Bruce soothed him and kept his fist stroking Lex as he felt his own orgasm start. Their thighs were trembling and Bruce let go of Lex and pushed him on his stomach as his hips continued to push against Lex’s ass. Lex could feel Bruce filling him and as Bruce thrust his come dripped down Lex’s thighs. Bruce didn’t want to stop but even he was getting sensitive so he pulled himself free and he tucked himself between Lex’s thighs before he pushed into them. 

“Jesus fuck.” Bruce moaned as he mouthed at Lex’s shoulders and worked his dick against Lex’s ballsac. 

“Come on my thighs. I want to feel you.” Lex panted as he turned his head to the side. Bruce rolled his hips and thrust hard before he felt Lex’s thighs get wet and sticky. 

“We need to wipe up a little.” Bruce said as he rolled to the side of Lex.

“Sheet’s fine.” Lex said sleepily.

“A short nap then I’ve got a few ideas for us.”

Lex curled up against Bruce’s chest and they fell asleep.

The two stayed in bed the rest of the day, drinking champagne and enjoying finger foods as they continued finding ways to be intimate with the other. Bruce kept Lex in his arms and fed him and helped him sip champagne. The lovemaking continued through the night and the next morning Lex looked at Bruce and said, “We need to have more these days.”

Bruce stroked Lex’s hair and said, “Maybe soon.”

“I love you Bruce.”

“I love you too Lex.”

\--------------------------------

After Christmas, Lex noticed that he was looking rounder in the middle, but he shook it off and went about his work. He met Bruce in Gotham that night and during dinner in the middle of his conversation with Bruce, he turned and asked Alfred, “Alfred, I don’t mean to impose, but do you have supplies to make a ham and mustard sandwich?” 

“Is dinner not to your satisfaction Mr. Luthor?”

“Dinner is fine but I seem to be wanting a ham and mustard sandwich as well.”

“Anything besides ham and mustard, Mr. Luthor?” Alfred asked as he stood from his place.

“That should be alright. Thank you Alfred.”

When Alfred left for the kitchen, Bruce took Lex’s hand in his and asked, “What’s with the ham sandwich? You’ve never been fond of ham.”

“I don’t know. I just want a sandwich too.”

“Alright. And after dinner we’ll head to bed.”

“Sounds good Bruce.” Lex said as he quirked his mouth up. Alfred set Lex’s sandwich at his elbow and Lex nodded his thanks as he picked it up and took a bite. “Delicious Alfred. Thanks.”

Alfred was surprised that Lex would want such a simple sandwich considering he ate gourmet day in and day out. Alfred would have to keep an eye on Lex and see if he was up to anything but for now he was surprisingly thankful for such a simple thing. The three finished dinner afterwards and Bruce shuffled Lex off into his bedroom wing while Alfred cleaned up the dinner dishes. He really hoped that Bruce knew what he was doing with Lex - the two of them were so different but they seemed to gravitate towards each other. 

\-------------------------

Spring came quickly for the lovers and Lex couldn’t hide his condition any longer from Bruce so he arranged a dinner for the two of them. Bruce arrived shortly after and saw Lex sitting at the table already. He took a seat next to him and asked, “What’s the matter Lex? You’ve been quiet the last few days.”

Lex took Bruce’s hand and said, “You remember around Thanksgiving when you found me sleeping in my personal lab?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I’ve been working on a couple of prototypes as we were talking about expanding our family with just our genetics. I somehow managed to become an experiment for one of the prototypes by accident.”

“What are you saying Lex?”

“I’m pregnant. I somehow managed to swallow the prototype of a womb and we have been having a lot of sex.”

“We’re going to have a baby?” Bruce said.

“All my symptoms point to it. Are you mad?” Lex asked.

“No baby. This is great. We can get your personal doctor and make sure everything is okay and that the baby is safe.” Bruce said.

“Okay. I’ve been doing my own monitoring since the ham and mustard sandwich incident and I think I’m about twelve weeks along but the doctor will know more.” Lex explained.

“Did you have any morning sickness yet?” Bruce asked concerned while he stroked Lex’s cheek.

“I seemed to have missed that stage and went straight to food cravings.” Lex smirked.

“We’ll have to get a nursery set up.” Bruce said.

“Where should we settle down to raise the baby?” Lex asked.

“We could probably start at my house and then find something out in the Metropolis suburbs where we can give the baby a life we didn’t have as children.” Bruce said.

“Sounds good. Do we want to know if we’re having a boy or girl or be surprised?” Lex asked.

“If we can find out that might be easier and we can make the nursery accordingly.” Bruce said.

“Yeah. We can do that.” Lex touched his stomach and said, “The people of Metropolis and Gotham will be surprised.”

“Let them. We don’t bend to the will of the cities.” Bruce rubbed Lex’s stomach and pulled him into a kiss.

When Lex needed to breathe, he pulled away and said, “Let’s eat. I want to show you my notes and lab work for this.”

“Okay.” 

Later that night in bed, Bruce couldn’t believe all the work that Lex had put into helping them have children and to have himself end up carrying the baby personally. Bruce had Lex wrapped up in his arms and Bruce stroked Lex’s belly and found it was much rounder than he was used to feeling. He could feel the changes now that he knew that Lex was carrying their child and he was going to be there to protect Lex and the baby.

\-----------------------

In late Spring, Lex was clocked at being six months pregnant and he had the belly to show it. His staff knew to stay out of his way and not comment on anything relating to their CEO being pregnant. Lex kept up his ruthlessness with everyone except for Bruce, Alfred, and the baby. His assistant Mercy Graves, came into his office one afternoon and said, “Senator Finch is here. Would you like me to show her in?”

“Yes show her in.”

Mercy went to get the Senator and Lex sat up straighter in his chair. Senator Finch walked into Lex’s office and Mercy asked, “May I get you anything Senator?”

“No thank you. My driver is waiting for me.” The Senator looked over at Lex and asked, “What may I ask is this summons for?”

“Have you thought about my request?” Lex asked as he steepled his fingers beneath his chin.

“I have, and I don’t think that we have enough cause to issue your import license for the mineral.”

“Well then. Just know that I tried to go through legal means for it but it will be brought into Metropolis. You may go now Senator.” Lex dismissed her with a wave of his hand and she stood up from her chair.

“You’re bringing a baby into this world and you’ll be the one to destroy it.”  
“No Senator. That would be you. I’m trying to protect it and my daughter will know that from the time she’s born.”

“You will be prosecuted if you bring that mineral into the country. Your daughter will never be able to see you or get to know you and then what will happen? She’ll be raised by the father and be embittered towards all things family.”

“Get out Senator.” Lex sneered.

The Senator picked up her purse and left Lex’s office thinking she had the upperhand in this quarrel. 

\----------------------

A week later, Lex met up with the Senator at the Capitol building for a last minute discussion about his license import and she refused once again. Lex knew he had to implement his plan further and left the Capitol building. He didn’t dare try to risk his or his daughter’s life in this scheme. He camped out a couple of miles from the building and while watching on live tv the Senator look towards a jar near her placard and pale as she stuttered her next lines, he activated the wheelchair and watched as the Capitol building went up in flames from the explosion. He had a small smirk as he left for his car service down the street.

Once he arrived back at LexCorp Tower, he found Bruce pacing the lobby. Bruce noticed him and he motioned for Lex to meet him by the elevators up to the penthouse of the building. Bruce didn’t speak until the elevators were shut and he had Lex pinned between his arms. “Alexander Joseph Luthor, you do not endanger our daughter like that again. You get your revenge, do whatever, but you will not ever do what you just did again.”

“I was three miles away from the Capitol and out of danger. I made sure of it when I was planning all of this. I wouldn’t hurt Josie at all.” Lex said as he held his stomach and rubbed the top. “I didn’t even hear the blast as the tv was on mute.” Lex frowned but kept an even look with Bruce. 

“Do not ever try this again. We have a family now and we have to watch out for each other.”

“I’m sorry Bruce. I thought I thought everything through. It won’t happen again.”

“We have to be here for our daughter. She’ll look up to us and we both have to be here.”

“I’ll think harder next time.”

“Good. Now we are going to go up to our room and not be interrupted for the afternoon.”

“Sounds good.” Lex said as he wrapped his arms around Bruce’s shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

\----------------------------

In the early summer in July, Lex was in his office when he felt his water break. He pressed Bruce’s direct line and told him while he paged his personal physician on another line. Bruce told him he’d meet him at the hospital and they hung up. A gurney flew into Lex’s office with janitors right behind them to clean up any messes they found and the emergency technicians helped Lex onto the gurney to be whisked away to Metropolis General where he had a private wing setup for this moment. 

He kept his composure until he got to his suite at the hospital before he yelled that he wanted his doctor asap and Bruce when he arrived. Lex’s personal doctor and a trusted OB/GYN scurried into the room and the anesthesiologist got Lex’s epidural ready to administer. Bruce swept in a few moments later and he stood by Lex’s bed where he took Lex’s hand in his own. Lex squeezed as the doctor gave him his epidural to help numb the pain.

Afterwards, they went a few doors down to the operating room and Bruce changed into scrubs and gloves before he was allowed inside and he went to Lex’s side as the doctors prepped the surgery. Lex gripped Bruce’s hand and the doctors worked on getting baby Josie born. Cleaned and swaddled, Lex’s doctor handed Josie to Lex and Lex held her close. Bruce stroked her hair while the doctors sewed Lex back up. 

Lex looked up and smiled at his lover. “Josie is beautiful.”

Bruce grinned and said, “Yes she is. A perfect blend between the two of us.” He leaned down and kissed Lex’s forehead and then their daughter’s. Josephine Martha Wayne-Luthor being born would bring Metropolis and Gotham together as one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of shorts focusing on the Wayne-Luthor family. Mostly fluff and sweetness (or as sweet as Lex and Bruce can be) and the adventures of their daughter through the years. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
